Rain drops
by Onmyuji
Summary: —Gray-sama, discúlpeme, pero... Yo... Juvia ya no siente algo por usted. —Las gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus cabezas. Pero eso no significaba que ella estuviera muerta... o que él tuviera corazón de hielo.
1. Love spell

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 525._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**I. Love spell**_

* * *

El campo de batalla era un caos. Edificios abandonados se caían a pedazos y los escombros se venían abajo sin cuidado alguno, levantando el polvo. De pronto había un silencio abismal; la presencia mágica de los otros dos cuerpos en ese lugar abandonado era débil; tanto, que le pareció alarmante en el momento en que recordó dónde se encontraba en esos instantes.

Fue así que Gray emergió de un derrumbe de construcción, semidesnudo y lleno de contusiones y rasguños por donde la piel se podía apreciar; para buscar en sus alrededores al objeto de su misión, un mago que había estado filtrándose en una de las ciudades más pudientes de Fiore como ladrón. _Dinero_, era el objetivo. Detenerlo, su deber.

Una cuantiosa suma de joyas respaldaba el oficio.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo; ahí, a algunos diez metros de distancia, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar las fuerzas para dar batalla un poco más, al parecer. Lucía satisfecho de sí mismo, lo que lo llevó a un inmediato pensamiento. ¿Dónde mierda estaba su _nakama_?

En ese estado de lucidez, los cables se unieron y la alarma en su interior comenzó a titilar, desesperada. Porque Juvia, su nakama y compañera de misión en esta ocasión, no se encontraba en su rango inmediato de visión y la sonrisa satisfecha de su adversario se le antojó peor que amarga.

─Se acabó, _hadita_. Ustedes jamás podrán derrotarme.

La sangre de Gray hervía; ya fuera producto de la ansiedad o de la ira que comenzaban a subírsele a la cabeza, mientras los puños se apretaban y los nudillos se volvían blancos─. ¿Dónde está ella? ─Exigió, con voz ronca y profunda, muy baja.

─Ya es muy tarde para esa mujer. Mi magia la ha alcanzado.

─¡Ice Make: Hammer!

─¡_Liebeszauber_!

Y un sonido aturdidor del hielo rompiéndose silenció de nuevo el campo de batalla. Polvo de estrellas derritiéndose sobre su cabeza, volviéndose copos de nieve, anunciando su triunfo, el satisfactorio cumplimiento de su misión le dieron a Gray un instante para pensar con calma.

Respiró agitado unos instantes, mientras se acercaba prontamente a su objetivo y lo ataba de pies y manos en el suelo con su magia, ahora completamente inconsciente.

Luego gritó.

─¡Juvia!

Pero nadie respondió.

─¡Juvia! ─Repitió.

Y esta vez fue el sonido de una débil tos la que le sirvió de guía, muy cerca, muy despacio. Los intervalos en que tosía se prolongaban y mientras seguía el sonido en dirección a uno de los muros de un edificio que con suerte se había mantenido en pie; fue que Gray encontró a la maga del agua, herida y con la ropa destrozada; ella completamente inmóvil.

Temeroso de verla en tan precarias condiciones, el mago de hielo se movió veloz donde ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Juvia no lucía consciente, en lo absoluto.

─J-Ju-via... ─De pronto temió. La voz le tembló sin explicarse por qué. Pero tenía que moverse rápido u ocurriría una tragedia, se dijo a sí mismo cuando alzó a Juvia en brazos y se marchó, olvidándose de su misión, concentrándose en la mujer de cabellos azules en sus brazos.

La misma mujer que ya no estaba respirando.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo I. Love Spell**_

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, este es mi primer longfic de Gruvia. Tiene algunas pistas de una que otra pareja, jojo :3 pero esto es Gruvia totalmente. Una cosa que me gustaría resaltar es que, si alguna chica por aquí conoce el fandom de Inuyasha, yo soy escritora de ese fandom, y este longfic dista mucho de los longfics que he escrito por allá. Esto es porque este fic está pensado para que sean capítulos cortos, aunque tengo qué reconocer que alguno que otro quedó más largo de lo esperado.

Y les comento que este longfic ya está concluído. Es decir, no tienen qué preocuparse de que demore tres meses en actualizar, porque todo ya está hecho y sólo serían correcciones mínimas (en caso de ser necesario) antes de la publicación, que será, aproximadamente (y si no me emociono y publico antes xD) semanal.

¿Qué les parece? Conforme vaya avanzando, ya me dirán que les parece la historia, las personalidades de los personajes, todo en general :D así que espero con ansias que tengan el valor de dejarme un comentario :)

Nos estamos leyendo :D

**_Onmi._**


	2. Rain drops

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 482._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**II. Rain drops**_

* * *

Le daba la impresión de que la culpa no iba a permitirle vivir nunca. Se llevó el tarro de cerveza a la boca y tomó un trago. No, ni siquiera eso le sabía igual. Se recluyó en la barra, excluyéndose de todo y todos. Mirajane se acercó a acompañarle del otro lado de la barra, sonriéndole con calma.

─Gray, nadie cree que sea tu culpa.

Porque era verdad, ni Erza, ni el maestro, ni siquiera Gajeel, que tenía una cercanía como de hermanos con la maga del agua, lo habían reprendido; por el contrario, le habían agradecido su rápido actuar para salvar la vida de Juvia; que por Mavis, ahora parecía recuperarse favorablemente en la enfermería del gremio.

Agradeció que Natsu y Lucy estuvieran de misión; probablemente no habría podido soportarlos a ellos además de tener que cargar esa culpa por dentro.

Porque le daba la impresión de que las cosas no estaban _tan bien_. Juvia tenía tres días en descanso sin despertar ni una sola vez.

Y eso no le gustaba. A veces, cuando no había nadie cerca (o simplemente no estaba Gajeel haciéndole compañía al cuidar a la maga), tomaba su mano con fuerza, como deseando que aquella muestra de afección tocara su corazón y la volviera al mundo de la consciencia.

Tanteó el cuello de su camisa, sintiendo un poco de calor, pero se sentía tan ansioso por el estado de Juvia, que no tenía ni ánimos de desnudarse a pesar del calor.

─Juvia estará bien, Gray. Wendy hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sanarla y ahora está estable. Haz pasado con ella todos estos días, ¿por qué no vas a casa a descansar y reponerte un poco? seguro que cuando regreses, Juvia habrá despertado.

─Yo-... tal vez...

─De eso nada, ─Reprendió Mirajane mientras le sonreía, inclinándose sobre la barra para verlo mejor─, le pediré a Gajeel o a Lisanna y Wendy que cuiden de ella mientras vuelves.

La sola idea de tener que irse y dejar a Juvia sola, al cuidado de sus nakamas, fue igual al dolor físico. No entendía en qué momento (o más bien, no se había dado cuenta) de cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así respecto a ella. No era, definitivamente, la primera vez. Pero esta ocasión simplemente no había podido ignorar la sensación.

Porque se sentía responsable de lo que estaba pasando con ella.

─De... acuerdo. ─Concedió, despidiéndose cortamente de la albina y saliendo del gremio sin intercambiar más palabras con nadie, sin poder sacar a Juvia de la cabeza.

Afuera, estaba húmedo. Una mezcla de frío y calor que hacía realmente insoportable estar en las calles de Magnolia.

Y luego una pequeña gota de agua cayó sobre la mejilla de Gray, quien se distrajo unos instantes con la fresca y agradable sensación.

─Parece que lloverá. ─Se dijo casualmente, pronto desviándose de sus pensamientos.

Y efectivamente, al llegar a su casa, comenzó a llover.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo II. Rain drops**_

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, le agradezco si han llegado al final de este capítulo. Como verán es más corto que el anterior y no hay aparición de Juvia, pero está implícita todo el tiempo. Siempre lo estará, incluso si llega a no aparecer :3

Digamos que este capítulo es una especie de transición. Este y el próximo capítulo están centrados por completo en Gray. Esta es mi forma de explicar cómo es que nuestro mago de hielo preferido va enamorándose y sintiendo cosas especiales por nuestra querida Juvia. Ya lo verán.

Espero seguirles leyendo :D sus opiniones sobre la caracterización de los personajes, la narración y la redacción, son siempre muy importantes para mí :D

Un abrazo :D

_**Onmi.**_


	3. Absence

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 785._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**III. Absence**_

* * *

El gremio tenía una extraña cualidad por todos bien conocida. Mientras Natsu y los demás estuvieran bien, el ambiente alegre y lleno de algarabía, borracheras y peleas de cantina se mantenían a flote por días y días. Y por supuesto, así fue como el gremio recibió al _dragon slayer_ de fuego, al exceed y a la maga de espíritus estelares que llegaron un día de pronto, luego de lo que pareció una misión corta pero eterna.

Las noticias no tardaron en volar a su regreso, acompañado de peleas retadoras y chocantes. Especialmente por el muchacho de cabellos rosados, que ignorando las noticias sobre Gray y Juvia y la precaria y peculiar situación que los envolvía, no perdió oportunidad para retar a duelo a su aludido nakama, que lo rechazó sin muchas ganas siquiera de hablarle.

Al final (luego de una rabieta que costó que varios miembros del gremio salieran heridos), Natsu terminó rindiéndose al aburrimiento y dejó de molestar a Gray, en parte por empatía (aunque discrepaba de la idea de que el _stripper de hielo_ estuviese adoptando un rol tan pasivo en el asunto, pero eso no era algo que Natsu pudiese cambiar).

─¡Hey, Natsu! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comer? ─Apuntó Lucy mientras fruncía el ceño al ver a su nakama comer un buen trozo de carne sin ganas, mordisqueando despacio y luego arrancando antes de tragar. La rubia comenzó a creer que ni siquiera estaba saboreando la comida. Happy parecía rodar sobre la mesa sin mucho ánimo, lo que incentivó a la maga a volver a llamar su atención─. Happy, por favor, ayúdame.

─¡Aye! ¡Natsu!

─¡Oye, Natsu-...!

─¿Ahora qué quieren? ─Soltó el _dragon slayer_ en un grito furioso mientras todos en el gremio se callaban para prestar senda atención al mago, que parecía a punto de estallar por alguna razón incomprensible para todos. Al notar que el grito no era dirigido más que a cierta rubia compañera de todos, volvieron a sus actividades rutinarias, sin prestarle más atención─. Han pasado dos días sin dejar de llover. ¡Esto es muy aburrido! ─Se quejó el mago de cabellos rosados mientras lanzaba su trozo de carne sobre el plato y se tiraba sobre la mesa, aburrido y consternado─. Ni siquiera Gray quiere pelear para divertirnos un poco.

Lucy observó en dirección a una de las mesas que daban hacia los grandes ventanales de la entrada principal. A un joven de cabellos oscuros en ropa interior, recargado en su silla y aspecto meditabundo─. Bueno, quizás está preocupado. ─Lo excusó.

─Tch, que pérdida de tiempo. Seguro Juvia está bien y el _cubito de hielo_ sólo está exagerando.

─Pero, ¿no te parece extraño? Mirajane-san siempre tiene registradas las misiones, ni una sola ha sido tomada. Nadie la ha visto en Fairy Hills.

─Tal vez se aburrió de Gray y decidió ir a buscar a alguien que no la ignore.

─¡Natsu! ─Reprendió de nuevo.

Había sido muy tarde para ese conversador dúo el callarse, cuando Lucy sintió la sombra de Gray sobre ellos y Natsu se volvió a zampar un pedazo de carne, ignorándolo. La rubia maga se giró despacio para verlo, pero no se imaginó que al dedicarle atención, el mago de hielo se quedaría de pie ahí, frente a ellos, con el rostro indescifrable, pero amenazador.

Natsu frunció el ceño al verlo, deseoso de que fuera con ganas de empezar pelea con él, sólo por matar el tiempo─. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, _stripper_? ¿Quieres pelear, o qué?

La respuesta fue un seco _«no»_, que dejó a Natsu más apagado que una llama en el profundo mar y a Happy ansioso por el estado de ánimo de su amigo. Lucy observó al pelinegro mientras este se giraba y volvía sobre sus pasos hacia la mesa donde había estado antes, más pensativo que nunca.

─Oye, Natsu, ─Murmuró Lucy como no queriendo, inclinándose contra su nakama e insistió, en el mismo tono bajo─. ¿No luce Gray un poco alterado por la desaparición de Juvia?

─¿Eh?

─Eres un insensible.

A estas alturas, el Fullbuster ya no prestaba atención a su entorno y se concentraba. Maquinando lugares en los que _ella_ podría aparecer, locaciones a las que podría haber ido. Había repasado junto a Gajeel todos y cada uno de los lugares que ella podría frecuentar y en ninguno la habían visto.

Juvia había desaparecido. Como si de pronto se hubiese convertido en agua.

Y eso no le gustaba.

Era la primera vez que Gray notaba su prolongada ausencia, y algo en su interior le dolía. Al principio lo había confundido con esa culpa que lo embargaba porque ella hubiese resultado herida defendiéndolo, pero esta ocasión no era el caso. Había algo más y ya lo sabía. La pregunta era ¿desde cuándo?

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo III. Absence**_

* * *

_**PS.** _Bueno, heme aquí con el tercer capítulo. Al fin cumplí con los tiempos xD generalmente me emociono mucho y antes de que se cumpla la semana termino actualizando, pero esta ocasión está aquí, listo, cumpliendo la semana xD la verdad estoy muy emocionada, aunque realmente no ha salido Juvia, pero esto es totalmente Gruvia X3 Aunque esta ocasión Natsu y Lucy tienen una participación más activa y presente X3 pero pronto aparecerá Juvia. De hecho... en el próximo episodio :D

Por si acaso, son ocho, nueve episodios. De momento no recuerdo la cantidad, pero ese es el total de los capítulos de este fic :3

¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! Eso siempre me emociona y me provoca para seguir actualizando :D

Nos estamos leyendo :D

**_Onmi._**


	4. Cold blood

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 785._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**IV. Cold blood**_

* * *

─¡Juvia!

─¡Juvia, estás bien!

─¿Dónde mierda habías estado, Juvia?

─Yo-... no puedo recordar. Lamento haberlos preocupado a todos. Juvia lo siente muchísimo. ─Había aflicción en la voz de Juvia, pero había algo más, indescifrable y bien oculto en su voz. Inmóvil en su lugar, se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño grupo, conformado por Gray, Gajeel, Levy y Lucy; y se reunía con ellos. Las dos magas se lanzaron a su amiga y la abrazaron con fuerza, reprendiéndola por la angustia que les había generado en todos esos días, por lo empapado de su cuerpo y las posibilidades de recaer en enfermedad de nuevo.

Y más angustia aún, por encontrarla a las afueras de Magnolia, en medio de la lluvia, sin recordar ni un ápice de nada.

Gray la observó entre sus amigas, con más angustia de la que había acarreado consigo mismo la última semana, en que ella primero no despertaba y luego desaparecía.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó y luego tanteó el cuello de su playera. Comenzaba a tener muchísimo calor.

─Tch, te dije, _hielitos_, que ella aparecería. ─Gajeel puso una mano en el hombro del mago de hielo mientras siseaba por lo bajo─. ¡Hey! Levy, Lucy, hora de irnos. Dejemos que Gray se encargue de esto. ─Ordenó el _dragon slayer_ de metal mientras se sacudía un poco de la lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza, dando la media vuelta y caminándose de vuelta al gremio.

Lucy y Levy permanecieron junto a Juvia, reticentes a dejarla en manos del mago de hielo, pero cedieron al final. Primero fue Lucy, quien con un tímido _«¿Vienes, Levy?»_, atrajo la atención de la maga de las letras, que pareció concentrada en lo que parecía una pequeña marca rojiza sobre la arteria principal del cuello de la maga del agua. Luego se marchó con inseguridad, echando a correr en el camino para alcanzar a Lucy bajo su sombrilla y luego ir tras Gajeel.

Gray le dedicó una profunda mirada a la maga del agua, que aún encogida de brazos, observó nerviosa al mago de hielo, frente a ella. Un extraño peso salió de los hombros del muchacho, pero el alivio en su cuerpo estuvo lejos de aparecer; su corazón se apretaba en un nudo, uno que ni la tranquilidad de tener a Juvia cerca podía desbaratar, ni la lluvia fresca sobre su torso desnudo podía hacerle olvidar.

─Ju-... Juvia. ¿E-... estás bien?

─Juvia se encuentra perfectamente, Gray-sama. ─Juvia bajó la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia él, reduciendo el espacio que los separaba─. Quiero darle las gracias, sé que usted fue quien salvó a Juvia en aquella misión y la trajo de vuelta al gremio.

─Yo... ─Gray se sintió de pronto muy extraño, nervioso. Sintió que su lengua entorpecía para hablar, se sentía completamente saboteado por sí mismo, ladeó el rostro para verla por el rabillo de los ojos─. Yo... jamás permitiría que ninguno de mis nakamas saliera herido.

─Lo sé. ─Su interlocutor le dirigió la mirada llena de sorpresa, al ver con cuál casualidad y resolución ella hablaba, a sangre fría, sin dudar ni titubear en sus palabras─. Después de todo, Fairy Tail es una gran familia. Y Juvia pertenece a esa familia.

_«Cierto. Eso era cierto»_, la cabeza de Gray repetía una y otra vez que esa era la razón por la cual se había lanzado a salvar a Juvia, a preocuparse por ella y a sentirse aliviado por ella. Pero su corazón le repetía que se mentía, como lo había estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo.

Con un suspiro denso y largo, Juvia observó suavemente al mago de hielo. Ahí no había vida. Los ojos de la mujer del agua lucían tan... _vacíos_─. Si me disculpa, Gray-sama. Iré de vuelta al gremio. ─Y para enfatizar su punto, emprendió camino hacia Fairy Tail, aunque rápidamente fue interceptada por el mago de hielo, que la atrapó por el brazo y luego la tomó por los hombros, buscando insistentemente algo en su mirada apagada.

─Juvia... ¿Realmente _estás bien_? ─El mago de cabellos oscuros apretó despacio sus hombros, luchando ansioso contra la realidad que la vida parecía estarle pintando en esos precisos momentos. La mirada aturdida de la mujer lo alertó. Y entonces Gray fue consciente de lo que estaba esperando de ella: sus sonrisas alegres, su ansiedad enamorada, sus declaraciones de amor, _la estaba esperando a ella_.

Juvia entonces habló─. Gray-sama, discúlpeme, pero-... ─Él la observó, cual si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y sintiendo que el fuego corría como brazas por su torrente sanguíneo, cuando ella terminó de hablar en esos instantes─. Yo... Juvia ya no siente algo por usted. La verdad, Juvia no cree que sienta algo por alguien en lo absoluto.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo IV. Cold blood**_

* * *

_**PS. **_Bueno, me adelanté un poquito, pero no me importa, este fanfic me gustó mucho y sé que lo vale XD bueno, ahora hemos visto que algo raro anda sucediendo con Juvia D: pero ¿será que tiene arreglo? D: ¿y cómo se lo irá a tomar Gray ahora que Juvia ha dicho que ya no siente nada por él? X3 dentro de muy poco lo verán :D

Espero estar actualizando para el viernes o sábado :D sino, ya saben que el lunes sin falta estará publicado el capítulo V :D

Sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí, espero tener la oportunidad de leerles, incluídas a esas personitas tímidas que estoy segura de que leen, pero no se animan :3 ¡Galletitas de chocolate para todos y todas :D!

**_Onmi._**


	5. And it started to rain

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 415._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**V. And it started to rain**_

* * *

Juvia se sintió tan extraña rodeada de todos sus nakamas en el gremio. Aturdida por la algarabía y alegría que le daba a todos tenerla de vuelta, especialmente una nerviosa Wendy que saltó a sus brazos llorando, angustiada de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sanarla como era debido; se encontró la calurosa bienvenida de su enorme y apreciada familia.

La maga del agua no pudo acoplarse al ambiente, una vez que se puso ropa seca y fue revisada en cuestión de salud. Nada parecía ser igual que siempre, aunque todo lucía exactamente como la última vez que los vio.

Juvia sentía que algo en su interior se había vaciado. Que algo ya no iba a ser igual. No entendía cómo antes podía amar a una persona, amar a un gremio completo. Ahora eso le parecía demasiado ajeno para ser verdad.

Pero, ¿qué se supone que sentía en esos momentos? Nada. Porque nada lograba emocionarla, sorprenderla o provocarla lo suficiente. Porque ni el llanto lleno de alivio de Wendy le había provocado ternura; ni la preocupación en general de todos en el gremio, le provocó ninguna clase de culpa. Ni siquiera la alegría que brotó de Natsu al verla regresar, dirigiendo senda mirada a Gray para entablar una pelea, y cómo Happy y Lucy hicieron de todo para que no se metiera en más problemas; problemas que terminó desbordando con Jet y Droy unos minutos más tarde.

Todos parecían alegres con su regreso y, aunque todos inquirieron sobre su paradero durante cuatro largos días, Juvia no pudo responder a sus cuestiones, porque ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta.

Fue entonces que lo notó.

Al que se suponía que ella alguna vez amó (aunque ya no estaba segura de si realmente lo había amado), muy cerca de una Levy concentrada en un libro y a Gajeel a su lado haciendo preguntas que Juvia no podía escuchar desde donde estaba.

El vacío en su interior dolía, pero no comprendía. Y no le sorprendió, ni le preocupó, en lo absoluto. Más bien lo encontró... _normal_.

Normal que, desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa, Gray le observara intensamente, incapaz de articular la forma en que se sentía al ver los ojos sin vida de la maga de agua. Y luego giró sobre su cuerpo para concentrarse en el gran ventanal que daba a la calle, interiorizando la idea de que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días habían pasado desde que comenzó a llover sobre Magnolia.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo V. And it started to rain**_

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, realmente mi retraso en la publicación de este capítulo tiene una razón de ser. Y esa razón es que comencé a trabajar y salgo... tarde. Muy tarde a veces, y llego muy cansada para prender la computadora y dar unos cuantos clicks y publicar. Por esa razón me tardé tres días extras en hacer esto. Oh, pero no se preocupen, que el domingo que descanso ya estará publicado el siguiente capítulo :D

Esta ocasión es desde el punto de vista de Juvia. ¿Qué opinan? Está claro que aquí algo anda mal :B ¿verdad? El domingo sabrán cómo reaccionará Gray ante lo que está pasando con Juvia. ¡No pueden dejar de leerlo! :D espero ansiosa sus comentarios, personitas tímidas :3

Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto :D!

_**Onmi.**_


	6. Frozen heart

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 654._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**VI. Frozen heart**_

* * *

Los miembros del Consejo Mágico habían sido amables con Fairy Tail, seguramente como un favor especial para el gremio más poderoso de Fiore. Gray caminó custodiado por dos guardias del consejo por entre las celdas de condenados por la magia y la justicia del reino.

Lo detuvieron frente a una de las celdas, la que lucía más lejos en ese estrecho pasillo y se alejaron ligeramente de él, para darle espacio para maniobrar.

—Oh, pero miren nada más qué tenemos aquí. ¿Quién lo diría? La _hadita_ ha venido de visita. —El mago de hielo sintió que su sangre se helaba intempestivamente mientras se giraba para encarar al mismo sujeto que había aprendido unos días atrás, en su última misión... con Juvia—. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? —Aquello no era enserio, era más bien insultante.

_Como si no lo supiera ya._

—¿Qué le hiciste a Juvia?

—¿A Juvia? –El hombre, tirado en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos atados tras la espalda, mirada aturdida rayando en la insanidad y sonrisa igual de macabra, pareció reflexionar unos instantes antes de soltar una risotada y hablar—. Ah, ¿tú amiga la hadita? Le hice un favor.

—¿Favor? —Gray golpeó los barrotes antes de apretarlos entre sus dedos con fuerza. Los guardias que le custodiaban en su extraña visita se crisparon al verlo tan alterado, casi como si estuviese a punto de romperlos—. Sabes bien a qué vengo.

—No, no lo sé.

—Soluciones. Quiero soluciones.

—¿Soluciones? —Se río entre dientes—, Pero si no las hay. —Gray soltó los barrotes despacio y bajó las manos, empuñándolas a la espera de una explicación del desgraciado hombre—. El efecto sería reversible dentro de los primeros siete días, pero yo no puedo deshacerlo. Te dije que era muy tarde para esa mujer.

—Deshaz lo que sea que hayas hecho con Juvia ahora.

—No se puede, _hadita_. Su corazón ahora es frío como el hielo. Y eso ni la magia más poderosa existente lo puede cambiar.

La sola idea de saber que Juvia no volvería a verlo y sonreírle, fue un golpe muy duro para él. El amor no brotaría de su mirada de nuevo, por muy molesto que eso pudiera ser para él en ocasiones.

Porque Juvia ya no sería Juvia. Y eso en alguna parte de su corazón, dolió, más que mil agujas pinchando su corazón, más que la muerte de sus padres o la de Ur. Más que cualquiera de las cosas que Gray hubiese tenido que soportar en su vida.

Incapaz de seguir en ese lugar por más tiempo, Gray se alejó de la celda y se marchó de los calabozos del Consejo Mágico, escuchando en el fondo la risa satisfecha de un recluso loco condenándolo a la desolación.

* * *

—¡Porlyusica-san! —Ni siquiera habían llegado a la cabaña en medio del bosque lluvioso, cuando Levy había comenzado a gritar llamando a la mujer. Al poco tiempo de caminar más adentro en el bosque (e intentos de Gajeel por detener a Levy cuando estaba a punto de resbalar sobre el lodo), divisaron el árbol donde la casa de la mujer se erigía—. Porlyusica-san, quisiera hablar con usted. —Levy gritó ansiosa desde las afueras de la cabaña de la mujer y esperó con paciencia a que la aludida atendiera su llamado. A su lado, Gajeel se rascaba la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Hey, enana, ¿qué se supone qué hacemos aquí? —Inquirió el _dragon slayer_—, A la vieja no le gustan los humanos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Tu amigo tiene razón, humana molesta. —La mujer de cabellos rosados asomó de pronto la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta y esperó respuestas de los humanos que ahora la llamaban.

—Es-... yo-... quisiera consultarle algo sobre un hechizo. Yo... es sobre nuestra amiga Juvia. —Aferró Levy sus manos a su pecho y el semblante preocupado llamó la atención de la mujer, que salió finalmente al encuentro de ambos magos de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo VI. Frozen heart**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, realmente no tengo disculpas para la tardanza, pero a mi favor tengo que decir que el trabajo que tengo actualmente me aleja mucho de mi publicación de fanfics. Porque oh, sí, tengo un montón de cosas en el tintero, y más con todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo en el manga X3 no solo proyectos de fairy tail, sino de otros fandom también D: pero en fin.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Pronto acabará este pequeño longfic, en el próximo, las cosas parecen arreglarse :3 así que no se lo pierdan :D Por cierto, este miércoles-jueves habrá actualización, para el fin de semana también habrá otra. Son totalmente aseguradas :3

¡Nos estamos leyendo :D gracias por su apoyo y su amable lectura!

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
